This invention relates to a combination lock, particularly to an improved and novel combination lock.
The prior art relates to combination locks of the type including, a bolt plate which is guided by a fence plate manually operated through an axternal knob, and dial wheel assemblies which are set to a proper combination of symbol in a proper sequence for opening the lock.